Information gauges are incorporated into devices such as medical gas regulators, industrial gas regulators, valve integrated pressure regulators, manifolds and other assemblies utilizing a regulator for the delivery of gas or fluids (collectively hereinafter “regulators”). Conventional information gauges allow users of regulators often coupled to a pressurized container, such as pressurized cylinders to observe the amount of pressure gas that remains within the container. Such information is essential for patients and the medical professionals using the containers for medical treatment of the patients.
Medical professionals in their concern that a patient may run out of gas or oxygen often results in a return of pressurized cylinders still having ample unused oxygen. Pressurized container industry veterans typically observe about 30% of the medical oxygen cylinders being returned with a significant amount of usable gas or product.